


Why Jon Snow is the father of Queen Sansa's children

by pandizzy



Series: Quints au. [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, i mean its difficult to explain, kind of????, read at your own peril, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandizzy/pseuds/pandizzy
Summary: I think I figured it out, guys. This is it. The proof we have all been looking for.





	Why Jon Snow is the father of Queen Sansa's children

You must be thinking. Here comes the delusional jonsa fan, trying to see proof where there is none, but hear me out.

Queen Sansa was the first woman to reign as Lady of Winterfell and Queen in the North in her own right, not because her husband had a claim and ascended to the throne, but because she was the daughter of Eddard Stark and younger sister of the last two kings, Robb Stark and Jon Snow. Her story is very popular in the North, where I live, and she became a patron saint to all northerners. Our good mother, good queen Sansa, kind Sansa are all names that I’ve heard my family throw around in the past twenty and seven years, however, after moving to Sunspear for an internship, I realized not many south of the Neck truly knew what she went through, so, before I say anything about my theories, I’ll give a quick retelling of her life.

Sansa was the daughter of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Tully, born three years after her older brother, Robb. Her father was a commander in the war that led to the overthrow of House Targaryen, also known as Robert’s Rebellion, and she grew up in a happy environment, surrounded by brothers and friends. Evidence, like her father’s letters to his friends, shows that she wasn’t exactly close with her — as far as she knew — half-brother, Jon Snow.

When she was eleven, her father promised her hand in marriage to the crown prince, Joffrey Baratheon, and he took her and her younger sister, Arya, to the capital, King’s Landing, after accepting Robert’s, by now king, offer of being Hand of the King. During the journey south, her pet direwolf, Lady, was killed by her father after an altercation between Joffrey and Arya and to appease the queen, Cersei Lannister. Her letters to her mother and older brother show that Sansa was heartbroken by the loss of her pet, while her septa, Mordane, wrote of differences in her behavior. After King Robert’s death, lord Eddard was arrested and executed, her sister Arya disappeared and Sansa became a prisoner in the Baratheon court.

She received beatings on almost a daily basis and dreamed about the day her brother, who had been named King in the North, would come and rescue her. But Robb never came. He had refused to trade her for the Kingslayer, Jaime Lannister, who became his prisoner after the Battle in the Whispering, despite their mother’s begs and would later name his half-brother, Jon Snow, as his heir instead of Sansa, despite their reputed closeness. Robb and their mother would die during the famed Red Wedding, leaving Sansa as the official head of House Stark (her brothers, Brandon and Rickon, were still presumed dead).

The Lannister quickly married her to one of their own, Tyrion, the Imp, hoping that she’d bear a child to inherit Winterfell, but Sansa’s marriage remained unconsummated, largely because of her. After the Purple Wedding and the death of King Joffrey, Sansa disappeared from court, with Dowager Queen Cersei demanding her head for believing her to be responsible for her son’s death, though Sansa was only a girl of thirteen.

Two years later, Sansa would appear again, revealing herself during her own wedding to Harrold Hardyng, having been hidden under the name of Alayne Stone, natural daughter of Lord Petyr Baelish. Unlike Lord Tyrion, however, Harry the Heir didn’t prove himself to be a kind husband. After almost a year of abuse, Sansa managed to escape and rode North for over two months. Though she could have easily gone home, to the ruins of Winterfell that she had not seen for five years, she knew that her family’s ancestral land was ruled by the Boltons, so Sansa to the only family she had left, she rode to Jon Snow, who had been revived by Melisandre after being killed by his own men and was now Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch. 

Jon and Sansa would win back Winterfell and kill all remaining Boltons, with Jon being named King in the North after the Battle of the Bastards. Sansa became the Lady of Winterfell and the first to rule as such in her own right. As they prepared to face the undead Others during the mythical War of Dawn, Daenerys Targaryen had sailed to Dragonstone and called Jon Snow for a meeting in her court. Hopeful of a new alliance, Jon went, leaving Sansa as regent. It’d be her first taste of the power she’d have later in life.

By 302 AC, the two became lovers and Jon officially abdicated his throne, acknowledging Daenerys as his queen. The northerners, especially Sansa, were not happy about it, with Sansa reportedly acting cold and refusing to speak to her brother after his return. Despite everything, she managed to survive the Battle of Winterfell and saw Jon leave his home to King’s Landing, to help Daenerys win her family’s throne back. Such battle would result in the destruction of the city, with Daenerys becoming insane and burning King’s Landing with Dragonfire. 

To protect his country of more bloodshed, Jon Snow killed Daenerys and was exiled to the Wall for his crime. Brandon Stark, now revealed to be alive, become king of the Six Kingdoms and Sansa became Queen in the North, finally free and back home, at the age of eighteen.

As a young and healthy woman in a country ruled by men, Sansa was expected to marry and produce an heir to her throne, with many suitors falling in line and vying for her hand. Sansa, however, refused to accept them, claiming that all of the men in her life failed her. “My father for dying, my brothers for forgetting me and my husbands for seeking my inheritance. I shall not marry. As a queen, no men can be higher than me and a husband is exactly that to his wife.”

However, during the spring of 308, Sansa surprised all of her subjects by giving birth to a son, Athos. Reportedly, she entered labor during a meeting of her council and her advisors thought she was dying, though Sansa quickly calmed those old wise men down and asked for her maester to be fetched. When asked about the child’s paternity, Sansa said that “his father is a wolf, a northern wolf with a white pelt and eyes as red as the weirwood’s leaves. The gods gave him to me so that I could raise a son and a king, to appease my land and my people. He will be a Stark, like his mother before him.” Two more children would come in the following years, Rodrik and Eddara. Though Athos and Rodrik looked like members of House Stark (Rodrik had his mother’s blue eyes and auburn hair, while Athos resembled his deceased grandfather with a long face and dark gray eyes.), Eddara had gold-silver hair and light violet eyes. As she grew, she resembled her mother in features and manners, but her coloring always seemed to erase them, with some wondering if the queen spoke of the truth when she said that the weirwood was her children’s father.

Now, why I think Jon Snow is the father. Though they were raised as brother and sister, Jon was actually the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, born during Robert’s Rebellion. His mother died trying to bring him into this world. It was one of the reasons why his romance with Daenerys didn’t work out in the end. She couldn’t handle the fact that he was the true heir to her throne. His paternity could explain why princess Eddara had silver hair and violet eyes.

Auburn hair and blue eyes are recessive genes, we know this now, which meant that the father of Athos Stark had to have dark hair and gray eyes since Sansa didn't have the necessary genes for such coloring. Jon himself is said to have dark brown hair and gray eyes, a living image of his uncle and adoptive father, Eddard Stark. 

Though Sansa refused to announce her pregnancies, we can almost calculate the day her children were conceived and she was with Jon in every single instance. At the summer of 307, Jon was visiting Sansa after Arya Stark returned from her voyages, shortly before she left for the Stormlands to live with Gendry Baratheon. He stayed for three weeks. Nine months before Rodrik’s birth, in the first month of 311 AC, Sansa was doing a royal progress around her queendom and stopped at the Wall to see her cousin. She stayed there for a fortnight. Finally, in 314, he visited her again and this time, he stayed for a whole month. Eight months later, Eddara was born.

We currently know that the bodies of two of Sansa’s children are buried in the crypts beneath the Ruins of Winterfell, a place no one but historians is allowed to enter. Her daughter’s grave is a mystery, but one can wonder. Jon was buried in the crypts of Winterfell as well, at the request of Athos, and his grave is next to Sansa’s. Some say that Athos had a statue built of his uncle and one of his mother and that their hands are very close to one another.

Scientists claim that DNA is readable after only 1.5 million years after the death of the being, so, since Sansa and Jon died a little over 800 years ago, it means that their DNA can be tested with those of their children. We know Sansa is the mother of Athos, Rodrik, and Eddara, but what about the father? Don’t the current Starks deserve the truth about their lineage? Don’t we deserve the truth?

At the end of this week, I’m planning on meeting Professor Jon Lyannasson Snow, the leading specialist in the Sansian times, who based his Ph.D. thesis on his namesake, to tell him about my theory and beg him to look into it. Hopefully, like me, he’ll see that there is no other answer to this question.

Lots of love

_jonsaismyqueen _


End file.
